The present invention relates to wristwatch straps and its object is to provide a fastener for such straps which has a simple, functional and versatile conformation as well as being convenient and easy to operate both during fastening of the watch on the user's wrist and during its removal, and when it is wished to remove the strap rapidly in order to replace it.